Three Elonians, Two Canthans, One Tyrian
by emkay360
Summary: Well, this is it, my first Fanfiction. Focussing on one of my fave games, Guild Wars, it ties in all three continents but is set in Cantha, it focuses on an Elonian invasion of Cantha, with some twists, the Tyrians get involved as well.
1. Chapter 1: Foriegners

**Prologue: **

It had been three hundred years since the dragon emperors ruled Cantha. Three hundred years of conflict, of violence, of chaos. Since the last emperor of the Dragon Empire, Emperor Kisu, had been brutally murdered by personal guards the once peaceful empire had fallen to ruin. Every race and tribe had been fighting tooth and nail to secure his or her slice of Cantha. The Aerie, vicious birdmen from the ragged mountains of the Tzaidien range had successfully attained dominion over this land. The Luxon's, a conglomerate of several seafaring tribes, had been fighting for the control of the inland sea and forest against the deeply religious and spiritual Kurzicks for the three hundred years since Kisu was killed. The Jade brotherhood, a human gang that had quickly gained followers and recruits since they successfully captured the capital, Kaineng City. And finally the Tsi-yan alliance, the surviving ruling family, said to be the direct descendants of the Dragon emperors. They controlled the large Island of Shing Jea, and had several strongholds on the mainland.

**Chapter 1: Foreigners **

"Captain Tang, we have your scouting report," squeaked the voice of a small, scrawny, soldier. Captain Tang, arms folded, turned from his view of the green valley spanned out in front of him and looked at the small scout. Captain Tang was, like his father a tall, yet well-built man in. He had risen in the ranks of the Tsi-yan Alliance fast, too fast for some of the leaders of the alliance. His leather chest piece was adorned with many medallions and trophies of his exploits. The captain looked down at the scout, the man was sweaty, and panting, like he'd just been chased by a group of angry kappa. Tang uncoiled one of his arms and took the scroll out of the small man's hand. The scout scurried off and returned to his duties. Tang held the scroll out in front of him and unrolled it. Captain Tang rolled his eyes, yet again the Scout had put together an annoyingly large report, filled with useless details that absorbed Tang's precious time. The first thing that struck Tang about this scroll was the messy scripture, it was almost illegible. But neatness aside Tang read it.

_Scout Ming's report: Midday, Nongkam, Fifth age of the Phoenix 512CC. _

_The day started off routinely, we left the fortress with a team of three, myself inclusive and we headed for the valley path. We trekked for three hours until we reached the northern plateau that has a view of the entire Panjiang Peninsula all the way to the coast and to the Sea of Lyss. The sight was terrifying. There were at least ten foreign vessels, the design and make I have never seen before. The people on board had set up a small palisade encased campsite. These people were extremely strange to my eyes, they had dark skin and rode large grey animals with long tubular appendages on their heads. After an hour of observation we noticed a further three ships arrive on the coast, I estimate there now combined numbers at 1100, by no means a small force. As we were preparing to leave we were spotted by one of their mounted units. A force of ten men, all riding large cat-like creatures with long fangs, claws and stipes. We immediately mounted our horses and rode for the fortress, once the invaders caught site of use nearing the wall they broke off and returned to their camps. I believe these foreigners should be considered a threa-_

_WOOSH! _An arrow streaked past Captain Tang's face, he immediately snapped his head in the direction where it had come from. Amassed in front of Tang's fortress was the entire force of foreigners, drums pounding, banners waving, soldiers chanting. The noise they made was immense, but the Captain realized a larger problem, like snakes coiled waiting to spring, six catapults were being wound back, preparing to fire. The fortress was in a state of utter confusion, there were archers scrambling to mount the walls, footsoldiers running out of their barracks, strapping on their armour and grabbing their weapons and artillery crews hauling their machines out of their holdings. CRASH! The wall shook and Tang was thrown off his feet, the first catapult stone had impacted the wall.

A further five perfectly aimed shots impacted against the wall, the stone structure that had stood guard over the valley for 200 years buckled and collapsed, several archers fell to their demise as Tang pulled himself up. Even before the dust had begun to clear the foreigners were pouring through the breach. The Tsi-yan guard, the most revered soldiers in the alliance formed a shield wall at the breach, sticking their spears through the gaps as they braced as the invaders clamoured up against their shields. Stab! The 120 spears of the Tsi-yan guard trusted in unison, the invaders cringed in pain as the spearheads buried themselves into their flesh. However more and more of the foreigners began to pour through the breach, Captain Tang realizing this may be his only chance, rushed to the far tower of the fortress, the beacon tower.

Dashing past screaming soldiers being carried away by fellow warriors and crumbling buildings collapsing around him Tang arrived at the stairway to the tower. Captain Tang cursed as he saw the 200 hundred steps to the top of the tower, mustering all his strength he scaled the steps, 10, 20, 50 steps, he paused for a short break, 75, 80, 121, 140, 178, 199, 200. Captain Tang gulped down the air as he arrived at the top, then as if stabbed in the gut, he froze. Amassed in front of him was a force of, millions, their troops filling the entire Jao basin and valley, their ships blotting out the clear blue of the ocean. Tang gazed down at the battle below, the Tsi-yan guard was decimated, the main fortress was ablaze, then it hit him, he was the only man left. Tang came to, regaining his focus, he poured oil on the wooden stack and picked up the torch, standing over the stack he dropped the flame onto the wood, it caught instantly causing a wave of heat to wash over Tang. Suddenly cold enveloped the captain, he looked down, a spear had gone through his chest, piercing his leather armour and ripping off his decorations. The invader twisted the spear, just to hear Tang groan, and then he loosened his grip on the and let Tang fall into his own fire. The dark skinned man pulled Captain Tang's still burning body out of the fire and threw it over the edge of the tower. He cried out in triumph and beat his chest fanatically, an awesome roar of noise overwhelmed the valley as the entire army cheered in victory.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Chapter 2: Meeting **

A kilometre away, a beacon tower noticed the fortress tower ablaze, quickly remembering protocol the Guardsman hurried and lit the tower, and the next tower followed suit and the next and the next. Finally the beacon was visible from the walls of the Togo monastery, in honour of the ultimate sacrifice Ritualist master Togo made to save the empire from the affliction and their master Shiro Tagachi. One of the watchmen manning the wall caught sight of the flame, he paused, squinted and in realization of his discovery called out the watch captain patrolling the wall. "Sir, the beacon is ablaze, something must be wrong at the Jao Basin garrison." The captain looked up in shock at the watchman, "Are you sure soldier?" the captain asked in suspicion. "Completely" the guard replied. "Right, you better run along to General Tang," the captain said lazily.

The wall guard hurried down the stone steps, dashing past other soldiers on patrol. The grand plaza opened up in front of him, monks wearing elaborate silk robes were teaching their lessons to the young students, and the masters of each profession were testing the apprentices for acceptance into the alliance. Archmage Fang-elementalists, Mistress Li-necromancers, Lady Mai- assassins, Lord Chang- mesmers, Ranger-general Lu-zou- marksmen, Retired General Po- Warriors, Lady Qin- monks and Master Katagua- Ritualists. The wall guard bowed in respect to one of the passing monks then quickly accelerated toward the army headquarters. The plaza was a truly tranquil place, the cherry trees were in full bloom, the incense was fragrant and calming and the monks, aligned in perfect rows, were carefully writing out their scriptures. A slight breeze jostled the leaves of the hedges and trees, the air was clean and fresh and the sun reflected off the calm water in the central pool. The guardsman realized he had stopped completely, adjusting his helmet he continued towards the headquarters.

The Tsi-yan guard lined the path leading into the structure, the guardsman had always been envious of these revered troops, he wondered what had happened to the unit stationed at the Jao Basin garrison, surely they weren't in any trouble, each guard could take down fifty men from his own unit. The huge wooden doors of the fortress were wide open, revealing the bustling main hall of the building. The roof stretched up at least 100 meters above him, the huge red pillars held up the roof with ease. The pillars also formed a sort of highway that led to the other end of the hall and into the council chambers. The guardsman made his way down the hall and through another huge set of doors. "Halt!" the gateguard spoke with his hand raised. "State your business." He demanded "I am guardsman Zhang of the 9th wall unit, I am under orders from wall captain Jo to speak to General Tang on a matter of great urgency," Zhang replied. "Alright, give me your spear and your dagger, no weapons or violent activities are permitted within the council chambers, any transgression and you will be thrown out, understood?" "Perfectly, sir," Zhang replied. He continued down yet another crowded hall and into meeting chamber. A beautifully dressed woman was seated behind a desk in the centre of the antechamber. A large line of rowdy peasants had developed in front of her desk. Zhang sighed and rolled his eyes. In frustration he walked straight past the waiting desk and the large line and went right into the audience chamber.

Zhang heard the voice of a whimpering peasant talking to the council. "Please, honoured council, the Kappa have raided our village again, they have destroyed our crops for this season and have killed several of the village farmers, we desperately need a unit of guardsmen to protect our village or I fear Tsumei will be wiped off the map." The council deliberated and quickly came up with a reply. "The council cannot spare any soldiers for the village, if you wish to further your demand for protection you can apply for a militia force to be dispatched by filling out form AC913b and taking it to the ministry of Flame, take the third door to your left and proceed down the hall." The clerk stamped a "denied" label onto the application and ordered the next case. The village elder began to wail and sob uncontrollably, he cursed the gods and spat at the council. Two guards moved forward and dragged him towards the exit. The faces of the councilmen remained blank as the man struggled.

Zhang moved forward and kneeled before the council. "State your business, soldier," The clerk spoke. "Guardsman Zhang of the 9th wall unit, I am here to deliver an urgent message to General Tang." Zhang replied hastily. "I regret to inform you that General Tang left two days ago on a campaign to the continent, he has taken 500,000 men with him, it would be difficult for us to send him this message, send in the next person clerk" one of the councilmen stated. "This message is extremely important, someone has to hear it, I'll be damned if he doesn't get this message!" Zhang protested. "Fine, tell us and maybe we could do something about it," A councilman huffed. Zhang collected himself and began to speak "Exalted council members, a short time ago I spotted the warning beacon ablaze while on my regular patrol, I informed my captain and he directed me to General Tang. So far we don't have any information on what is happening at the Jao Basin garrison." "This is troubling news, we will dispatch three units of footmen to investigate the situation, I would like to give the garrison more, but, General Tang has, as I said, already left with our standing army. Now, young man, tell us, why did the Captain specify that General Tang was to hear the message, before us?" "Well, I'm not sure, I suppose he thought this was a matter for the army to know of, not a bunch of squabbling bureaucrats." Zhang enjoyed showing defiance and generally being a smart ass. "I suggest you hold your tongue young man, ESPECIALLY in our presence," the councilman growled. "Dismissed," the clerk ordered. Wallguard Zhang returned to his duties lazily, he wasn't all that thrilled to keep, watching the wall.


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal **

Councilman Ming, the oldest and most respected of the five councilmen stood up. "Meetings are dismissed for today, guards, clerk, leave us, the council must talk, in private." Everyone left the room promptly and the guardsmen closed the large wooden doors. Ming began to talk. "By the gods, this plan was going so well, but no, the Elonians had to show their faces, BEFORE the allocated time. They were supposed to arrive and help us take control of the continent, and this measly alliance after our men murdered Tang on campaign. Now, only the five gods know what will happen, perhaps one of Tangs loyalists will send him the message of the Elonians arrival and he will return prematurely or maybe he already knows and is on his way back as we speak." Ming put his hands over his face is annoyance.

Councilman Tao stood up "You guaranteed the success of this scheme, Ming, if he comes back and finds out we tried to have him killed, he will destroy us, the people of this alliance hate us enough already, the last thing we need is Tang coming back, the people adore him, he is the only reason that we have ANY outposts on the continent, gods, he practically founded this alliance, the people and most of the army are loyal to him, with one fell swoop he could take us out, and don't get me started on his son, Captain Tang, he's a champion of the Zaishen arena, the people adore him almost as much as they adore the General. If those barbaric Elonians have killed him and not taken him prisoner as we requested, I may as well turn to his side myself." Tao threw his papers and ink off the bench and stormed out.

"Guards!" Ming shouted, "Seize that traitor and bring him to me!" Four guards surrounded Councilman Tao promptly. "What is this madness Ming, you have been my friend for over 40 years, and now, you betray me?" A tear tickled out of Tao's eye. The guards dragged Tao before Ming. "Old friend, you do not understand, you have displayed your hostility to my cause, and thus you are a threat to its success." Councilman Ming raised his arms, a pulsing ball of flame appeared between his hands. "No!" Tao cried, he stomped his feet on the ground and brilliant white wave of energy threw back the guards. "I will not go down like this!" he said pointing his finger at the other councilman. Ming's fire ball hurled itself at Tao, the councilman knelt and cast a shield, one last attempt at saving himself, but Ming's mastery of the elements was too powerful for Tao to resist, the councilman was consumed, all that was left was a large charred impact mark stamped upon the floor. The Tsi-yan guard rushed in to secure the area. Ming addressed the guards "Get moving, there is much work to be done."


	4. Chapter 4: The General

**Chapter 4: The General**

_**Evening: General Tang's Encampment**_

General Tang stood around the chart table, positioning the wooden representations of estimated enemy forces and his own on the map. Tang was tall and well built, his son resembled him in many ways, a skilled swordsman and a brilliant orator, but his son, Fai-Dan Tang, lacked the drive and perseverance that he had attained from his hard fought battles on the continent. He had always worried about Fai-Dan's luxurious and cushioned upbringing, that's why he had sent him to the Jao Basin garrison, a rough place, devoid of the pleasantries of the monastery. However his son had resented him every step of the way for doing so, Tang sighed and leant against the table, arms folded.

Realizing that moping wouldn't help him win the campaign he turned around and kept planning an attack on a fortress the Jade Brotherhood controlled several kilometres away. "So a unit of cavalry will swing around the side and... no, I'll have three units of catapult concealed in the forest to create that distraction, once that distraction has been made I can take the main force through the side gate, our spy should have been able to open that for us. Hmmm, maybe if I, no." Captain Tang yawned, "Perhaps I need to get some sleep, Lieutenant Lau, send a patrol out, and watch for the enemy's elementalists, I don't want to find the charred remains of my scout captain when I get up for my inspection." "Yes sir." The lieutenant bowed and departed. The General slipped off his armour and donned his night garments, rubbing his eyes he lumped himself onto the bed. General Tang dozed off within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5: Important Information

**Chapter 5: Important Information **

_**Midnight: General Tang's Encampment **_

"Who, what!" General Tang swung his arms and belted Lieutenant Lau. "Ooof, I see you're awake General." Tang pulled himself out of bed and immediately questioned Lau. "What are you doing here, Lieutenant?" "I'm deeply sorry General but we received a word that there has been a coup on Shing Jea Island, after our informant, Councilman Tao, got wind of Ming's plan to assassinate you while on campaign he stormed out of the council chambers, Ming killed him on the spot. We need to get back to the Island, some of the army is loyal to Ming, it's a small portion but it could destabilize the island, our sources also indicate that a massive Elonian army has landed in the Jao Basin, I am sorry sir."

General Tang fell into a chair, eyes wide and shocked. Jao Basin, that's where he had stationed his own son, he tried to recall the garrison there, 120 men of the Tsi-Yan Guard, 500 footmen, 50 cavalry and, four catapult crews, 20 men per crew, that would make... 750 men, plus ten officers. A puny garrison, by any standards. The General began to worry about his son, beads of sweat ran down his head. "Are you okay sir?" Lau queried. "Yes...I'm fine, just fine." "Any orders General?" Lau asked. "Get the men back onto the boats, we leave tomorrow morning, oh and Lieutenant, could you please send one of our ships north, to Tyria, get in contact with King Stephanos, in Kryta, he owes me a favour, tell him to rally his men and try to contact the Ascolonians, we need as much help as we can get."


	6. Chapter 6: Ming's Anger

**Chapter 6: Ming's Anger **

Councilman Ming sat slumped in a chair on one of the many balconies at his Estate. He sat their looking over the Sanqua Vale and casting his mind over the events of the last two days. The early arrival of the Elonians, the chance of General Tang getting wind of his coup and of course, how he had killed Councilman Tao. He began to reminisce over their experiences, from the forming of the alliance, to the hard won victories on the continent and then into the decline of the councils power, the growing resentment of the people because of their harsh laws and their eventual plan to take control of the alliance.

Ming's peace was interrupted when a scout came through the door. The scout bowed, "Councilman Ming, I have a report." Ming broke his gaze away from the lush valley and moved his stare to the scout standing in front of him. "Go ahead," Ming spoke in a slow and uninterested voice. "We made contact with the Elonian force, they have arrived at the western edge of the vale, they haven't razed any of the villages, as you requested, however due to strong resistance at the Jao Basin Garrison they had to eliminate all opposition, they are deeply regretful and have sent this gift." Ming hadn't noticed the basket sitting at the scout's feet, the scout handed it to him, the stench was immense and the basket was soaked with blood. Undeterred Ming took the lid off only to be confronted with the horrific and mutilated head of Captain Tang.

His eyes widened, he was shocked, but that soon disappeared, his veins now coursed with incredible... anger. Councilman Ming jumped off his seat and threw the basket of the edge of the balcony. His hands pulsed with energy and he blasted the scout into a wall. "CAN'T THOSE UNCIVILIZED, UNCULTURED, BRUTES FOLLOW ONE SIMPLE ORDER? I NEEDED THAT BOY, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEVER THE GENERAL INTO SURRENDER NOW! Captain, send an emissary to the Elonians, tell them that if they disobey my orders one more time I will send their miserable continent to the bottom of the ocean! Actually, no, strike that, prepare the Tsi-yan Guard, all 10000 of them, I will deliver my message to that bastard of an Elonian prince myself!"


	7. Chapter 7: Elonians and Canthans

**Chapter 7: Elonians and Canthans**

Councilman Ming sat perched on his portable throne, the other three council-members were seated, each in individual thrones, beside him. Each throne was carried by six men and was elaborately constructed of fine wood and gold as well as being inlayed with gems. Ming wore his finest silk robes, underneath of his robe, flexible dragon-scale greaves as well as plate boots. On top of his robe a plate cuirass and gauntlets and on his head a plate helmet encrusted with a piece of bloodstone, just like Tang's armour the bloodstone gave Ming almost complete protection from physical and arcane attacks. Ming's expression was that of anger and annoyance, his fellow councilmen though, did not share his motivations. All three of them were bored, uninterested and annoyed, but because they had to wake up early to get to Ming's gathering, not because they had been given the head of Captain Tang in a basket whilst sitting on their balconies.

The leader of the invasion force made his way to the front of his feral army, contrary to Ming's assumptions there were actually two extravagantly dressed men and one gorgeous woman leading the army. They dismounted their transports, the fatter of the two leaders seemed to fall out of his throne more than dismount it. The other, obviously more military savvy leader dismounted his horse with ease and the last leader, the woman, caught the eye of Ming, she had long black/reddish hair, silken and smooth, like the darkest and finest of wines. Her torso, was perfectly sculpted, she was obviously active and her hands were delicate and supple, like that of the flowers of the Canthan cherry blossom tree. A large, a very large black man walked up to Ming, who had now dismounted his throne. He bellowed in a strong Elonian accent "Bow for the three trade princes' of Vabbi." The three princes walked up to the four councilmen and each bowed, one by one the councilmen bowed back, until they reached Ming. Ming stood their arms folded, flanked by his guards, in anger, he refused to bow.

The black man returned, this time holding a long whip tipped inlayed with iron balls, "You will bow to the trade princes councilman Ming." Ming, clearly no match for the enforcer in terms of size or strength remained defiant and replied quickly. "I refuse to acknowledge the authority of the princes or show them the respect a person in their position would usually receive, I would like to talk to the princes in private." Ming turned around and mounted his throne, the two male princes stormed up to Ming's chair and began to yell frantically, Ming, utilizing his favourite skill to it's fullest potential simply tuned out. "How dare you continue to ignore us you ignorant Canthan trash." Prince Hakim, the fatter prince yelled while pointing his finger at Ming. The second prince, Prince Kasham, pushed past his brother, "Our armies could demolish your pitiful force in a day councilman, you would be wise to show us the respect we deserve, and we refuse to discuss this ever so urgent topic with you until you do so." Councilman Ming continued to sit there, a smirk developing on his face, he took pleasure in seeing the Elonians try to tell him what to do. Princess Dahlia walked up to Ming, she bowed and greeted the councilman, Ming got up off his chair and bowed back, "Welcome Princess Dahlia, I apologise for my former rudeness, are you ready to talk?"

A broad smile broke across Dahlia's face, she turned around and glanced at her brothers, "Of course I am ready Councilman Ming." The two brothers turned and looked at each other, astonished, "How does she do that Hakim?" Prince Hakim turned to look at his brother, "Perhaps it's her genuine respect and good nature that made Ming talk." Kasham chuckled, "Or maybe it's because our sister is a fine piece of ass." Hakim shoved Kasham, "You shouldn't talk about our sister like that, but you probably are right." A dirty idea came into Kasham's head, being the immature man he was he blurted it out, Hakim cast his brother a dirty look and belted him in the stomach, Kasham burst out laughing as he hit the ground, rolling around like a pig in mud. Dahlia gazed back to see Kasham rolling madly on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow and Hakim, beating the crap out of him. "Don't worry about my brothers councilman," she spoke in a "here we go again" tone, "They are, as you can see, trapped in their childhood." Councilman Ming, though still annoyed, forced a slight smile across his face. "Shall we go to my tent and converse princes?" Councilman Ming called out. Dahlia immediately followed Ming, Kasham and Hakim looked up, "Hey Dahlia must be going to the meeting," Hakim, stopped belting Kasham and followed Dahlia, Kasham pulled up beside his brother and whispered in his ear, "Hey, maybe she's going to the tent for a different reason." Hakim's face almost turned red as thumped his brother in the stomach, Kasham doubled over in pain but quickly pulled himself back up and ran back to his brother. The three princes and four councilmen reached a large tent, the tent was surrounded by the Tsi-yan guard and was decorated with purple and gold banners, the traditional flags of the Canthan royal family. Two guards pulled apart the curtains and the leaders filed in.


End file.
